


The Way You Look at Me

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, Lust, M/M, Romance, Set during Seth/Dean tag team phase/runion, Seth and Dean used to be exes who are giving it another go, and its time to take things to the next level, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is determined to earn Dean back, and he's letting Dean set the pace if it means he gets a chance to love the man again. But after a night out, Seth realizes the temptation to have his way with Dean and his delicious body is gonna be a big pain in the ass for him. Good thing, he's a gentleman. Even better; Dean's done waiting.This take place during Dean/Seth's reunion where Seth pursed Dean for his forgiveness and a partnership.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	The Way You Look at Me

Seth had pushed Dean against the door as soon as they got inside, his eyes heated, shining with lust and it was all enough to make Dean weak in his knees. He had been on the receiving end of this look long enough in the past to know how badly the other man wanted him, how he wouldn’t waste a second in throwing Dean on the bed and ravishing him for all he was worth for if it were the good old days. But they were in a different world now. A world where they were slowly finding their way back to each other. 

When Seth came back into his life asking for forgiveness and a chance back to work together, Dean was persistent to keep things professional between them. They had too much baggage, Dean had too many trust issues. But he should have known it wouldn’t be possible for him not to start aching for the man who once held the strings to his heart, who he once thought was the love of his life. Specially when Seth looked at him like he wouldn’t be able to breath if he didn’t get to touch Dean. Seth wanted him, in each and every way, and soon Dean realized he was fighting a losing battle.

Dean had kissed Seth after their tag team title win, totally shocking the other man who was left dazed and confused and somewhat hopeful. Seth held onto him, not wanting to ever let go. His voice unsure as he asked Dean if they were really doing it, or whether Dean was fucking with him. Dean didn’t say anything for a minute, then leaned in to press another kiss against Seth’s lips. In that moment they both knew it was time to give into the pull and just throw away their fears, it was time to soak in the feeling of having each other again. They had already lost too much. 

Dean hadn’t let things get physical yet though, wanting to take things slow and not rush into anything just to be safe. Seth had been so patient, so gentle with him, telling him he would wait as long as it takes for Dean to be comfortable again. He was just always there, even when Dean wouldn’t let him have him. It warmed Dean in a certain way, and he realized he was falling for this Seth a little harder than he did for the Seth from three years ago. The self centered young punk who only looked out for himself had transformed into this mature, polished, caring man who would protect those he loved even if it meant he had to put himself behind others. This Seth stood by Dean’s side even when he didn’t have to.

Dean’s heart was beating so hard in his chest as he stood there pressed against the door, the heat radiating from Seth’s body making him hot all over. Seth reached a hand up to hold Dean’s chin, then leaned in to press a heated kiss against his mouth. Dean whimpered, his hands placed on Seth’s chest as he lost himself in the feeling of those lips that used to make him feel like he was floating in the clouds. When Seth pulled away from his mouth, he pressed his forehead against Dean’s and shook his head. A low chuckle rumbled out of his chest as he rested a hand against the back of Dean’s head. “Fuck Baby..” He sounded breathless, so wrecked. And Dean could tell how hard it was for him to hold back, but he was doing it. Just for Dean’s sake. 

Seth pressed another gentle kiss against his mouth before he pulled away and took a deep shuddering breath. “I think I’m gonna go take a shower.” Seth said, more to himself as he rubbed his hand against his head. His cheeks were flushed and Dean honest to God thought it was adorable. As Seth turned around to walk towards the bathroom, Dean reached out to take a hold of his wrist in his hand. Seth’s curious gaze landed on his face. Dean hesitated for a moment, but then he was muttering out a ‘fuck it’ before throwing himself into Seth’s arms. His lips pressing against Seth in a full blown kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around Seth’s neck as Seth’s hands found their way down to his hips. 

After making out for a good few minute, they pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes. Seth’s hands squeezed Dean’s ass, and Dean closed his eyes as felt a shudder running through his body. Then Seth was bringing his body closer against his if that was even possible. “Dean…?”

Dean’s eyes sparkled as he gazed deep into Seth’s dark eyes. Then he pulled away from Seth’s embrace and held onto his hand. “Wanna show me how well you can still fuck me?”

Seth suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath, but he quickly recovered and pushed a laughing Dean on the bed. He gripped Dean’s wrists and held them above his head as he ravished Dean’s mouth with fierce kisses, the other man submitting completely to his will and soon Dean was moaning underneath him. Seth only pulled away long enough to whisper in a husky tone “I thought you would never ask”.


End file.
